


If You See Kate

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Sugar Rush (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Festivids 2011, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The romantic exploits of Kim Daniels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You See Kate

**Author's Note:**

> Made for elipie.

**Title:** If You See Kate  
 **Song:** iF U C Kate  
 **Artist:** McFly  
 **Download:** 37MB .wmv [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/qwi96y) | [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?k2ftuwki38lhwd9)  
 **Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://blip.tv/phiz/if-you-see-kate-5933580)


End file.
